High School Love
by water melon wolfie
Summary: Well, finally I got this fic up and going. Anyway, it's just starting out and I'm not really sure about anything yet though. Hope you guys like it! The trio goes to the same school now and somehow the rest of the cast is also there..
1. Default Chapter

Hi again. Thanks for your votes. ^_^ It really helped with the story, I think. Sorry I took so long to put this up and.well that's all what I really wanted to say. Hope you like it. ENJOY!!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Finally summer vacation has ended. It was now the start of a new school year. Hikaru hurried downstairs for breakfast where her three older brothers greeted her.  
  
"Ready for school Hikaru?" Satoru said as she sat down beside him.  
"Yup!" Hikaru said cheerfully. "And the great news is my friends Umi and Fuu are now going to the same school I am! This is so cool!!"  
"Well, I hope you like your school," Satoru said smiling.  
"Thanks bro," Hikaru said.  
"Hey don't forget us!" Masaru said.  
"Yeah, we're here too!" Kakeru said.  
  
Hikaru laughed at her brothers. Meanwhile, at Umi's house.  
  
"Good morning dear," Umi's mother said.  
"Did you have a nice dream?" Umi's father said.  
"Good Morning, I didn't have any dreams but I still slept well. I'm really excited about school!" Umi said as she smiled. "I'll finally be with Hikaru and Fuu now."  
"That's nice," Umi's parents said.  
  
Meanwhile, (again) At Fuu's house.  
  
"I'll be going now," Fuu said as she walked out the front door. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"  
"Fuu wait up!!" Kuu, Fuu's older sister said as she ran after her. "Excited about school huh?"  
"Very," Fuu said smiling. "I'm finally going with to be with my friends Umi and Hikaru."  
"It sounds like you three are very close," Kuu said.  
"We are, sis."  
  
With that Fuu and Kuu continued walking to the new school that just opened a couple of blocks away.  
  
"Will you be okay here?" Kuu said.  
"I'll be fine. You better hurry or you'll be late," Fuu said.  
"Okay then, BY.AY!" Kuu said as she ran then tripped over a hole. "Ow."  
  
Fuu laughed at her sister as she ran to help her up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Fuu asked. "I'll be fine," Kuu said. "I better leave now though. Bye!" she said as she got up and ran to the direction of her school.  
"Bye!!" Fuu said waving to her sister.  
  
Fuu then looked at her watch.  
  
"I hope they didn't forget that we were supposed to meet here," Fuu said as she sighed after. "I guess I'll have to wait awhile."  
  
At Hikaru's house, Hikaru looked at her watch.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!! I'm gonna be late!" Hikaru said in a panic.  
"BYE!!!" Hikaru said running out the door. "Oh man I nearly forgot that we were supposed to meet!!"  
  
At Umi's house, Umi looked at her watch too.  
  
"Oh no! I'm late! BYE MOM!!!! BYE DAD!!!" Umi said as she ran out the door.  
  
Just then she bumped into Eagle who was about to right the doorbell.  
  
"Ow!!" Umi said as she fell.  
"Sorry Babe, are you okay," Eagle said as he helped her up.  
"Thanks Eagle," Umi said.  
"Why are you in such a rush?" Eagle said.  
"I might be late. I'm supposed to meet my friends somewhere," Umi explained.  
"I'll go with you then," Eagle said as they ran.  
  
"Where are they?" Fuu said.  
"FUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" Hikaru suddenly shouted from behind.  
"Hikaru!" Fuu said as she smiled.  
"Sorry I'm la.OW!!!!" Hikaru started until she tripped and fell.  
"Oh my!" Fuu said as she ran to help her friend.  
"Ouch," Hikaru said with swirly eyes.  
"You should be more careful next time," Fuu said. "My sister tripped over that same hole awhile ago."  
  
Just then Umi and Eagle came.  
  
"FUU!!!!!! HIKARU!!!!" Umi said waving as she ran to them.  
"Umi be careful there's a." Fuu said.  
  
Before Fuu could finish, Umi had tripped over the same big hole/crack also and fell on Fuu and Hikaru.  
  
"OW!!" The three of them said as Umi fell on them.  
  
Eagle just laughed at the three of them as they struggled to get up.  
  
"Eagle, quit being a pain in the butt and help us up!" Hikaru said.  
"Ahahahahaha!!!! Okay." Eagle laughed as he helped them up.  
  
After they finished dusting the dust off their skirts Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu gave each other a big hug.  
  
"Man, I really missed you guys," Fuu said.  
"And we missed you!" Umi and Hikaru said.  
"Ehem! Ladies, sorry to break up the very touching scene but I must go now. I have to get to school the faster way so I'll leave you three to chat," Eagle said as he walked over to Umi and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Have a nice day Babe."  
"You too," Umi said.  
  
Fuu and Hikaru started to make teasing sounds.  
  
"You guys," Umi said as she turned to them. "Stop it."  
"Okay," Fuu and Hikaru said as they walked toward their new school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well, that's it for now! I'm really sorry for being really late. n_n Anyway, I hope you liked it. Feel free to give in your suggestions or comments. ^_^ Have a nice day! Until I update again. And thanks for the votes! Ja! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Well, here I am updating my fics now. Hope you can forgive me. Enjoy!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fuu, Hikaru, and Umi slowly walked toward their new.  
  
"So Umi? How's Eagle treating you?" Hikaru asked.  
"Yeah, since you know, you guys first broke up, you said he was hurting you from time to time," Fuu said.  
"Well, he said he's changed and that he can't live without me," Umi said plainly. "I'm not sure how I feel about him anymore though. I feel confused."  
"It'll be alright Umi," Fuu said.  
"Yeah," Hikaru said. "He said he'll treat you better right?"  
"We'll.yeah," Umi said.  
"There's the school!" Fuu said as they passed through the school gates.  
"Look we got some new classmates," Hikaru said.  
  
She pointed to a tall good-looking guy. He had short brown hair along with cool green eyes.  
  
"Umi look a new guy in our class," Fuu said pointing to the boy too.  
  
Umi looked up. Just then the boy looked straight at her direction. He then walked over to them.  
  
"Hi there! My name's Ascot, Ascot Kas'ion," the boy said. "I'm new around here.and well I saw you here and I was wondering if you could sorta show me around if you don't mind," he said with a smile. (I got it from one of my friends who's a Fantasy Fanatic. ^_^)  
  
Umi was surprised and flattered.  
  
"Well, actually, my friends and I are new around here too we just recognize a few of our friends," Umi said. "By the way, my name is Umi Ryuuzaki. And these are my friends, Hikaru Shidou and Fuu Hououji"  
"Nice to meet you," Fuu and Hikaru said bowing.  
"Nice to meet you too!" Ascot bowed after. "Wow, I never met some nice school mates in a while. Uh.Ms. Umi, you wouldn't mind have a drink with me after class would you?"  
"Uh.Well." Umi began.  
"She would be with me," Eagle said appearing from behind as he put his arm around her.  
"Oh," Ascot said slightly disappointed. "Maybe another time then."  
"Sure," Umi said politely.  
  
Eagle frowned as Ascot walked away.  
  
"I don't like you going near that guy," Eagle said firmly.  
"Why there's nothing wrong with having a drink with the guy," Umi protested.  
"Maybe I didn't make myself clear to you," Eagle said. " I don't want you going near that guy!"  
"Geez, Eagle. Why can't you just cool it! And you said you changed," Umi said as she walked away annoyed.  
"Eagle," Fuu said as Hikaru ran after Umi. "I know it's none of my business but, as Umi's friend, I have to say you don't need to be mean to him just because your jealous. Besides, you already have her anyway."  
"You know what? You're right Hououji. It IS none of your business!" Eagle said as he stomped away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free with comments or suggestions. Thanks a bunch. Until next time. Ja ne! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. had exams. I wanna cry right now. Meanwhile, here's another update. Enjoy. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Umi walked faster as she neared their classroom.  
  
"Wait Umi!" Hikaru called from behind.  
  
Umi stopped and turned around to face Hikaru.  
  
"Why does he half to act like that?! And to a new student! Kas'ion must have meant well, he was very polite," Umi said.  
"I knew you should've discussed it with us before you went out with him again," Hikaru said.  
"Now you guys, lets not be the antagonists here. Everyone gets jealous. Besides, I think that Ascot guy was putting the moves on you Umi." Fuu smiling.  
"Yeah! I think so too. Maybe you should just go out with him instead of Eagle! HAHAHA!!" Hikaru said with humor.  
"So, your saying I should break up with him?" Umi asked.  
"No Umi. We're just saying whoever your happy with, it's fine. Just as long as your careful." Fuu said.  
"Yeah, your relationship with Eagle it's exactly the best thing," Hikaru added.  
  
Just then the bell rang. The three of them rushed into class.  
  
"Okay class! Settle down. We'll be assigning seating partners today!" The teacher began. "As I call your names take your seat."  
  
Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu held their hands together tight.  
  
"Miss Shidou and Miss Hououji, Miss Ryuuzaki and Mr. Kas'ion." The teacher began.  
  
Hikaru and Fuu rushed over to their seats then turned to see how Umi was. Umi looked at them and gave them a sign that she was okay as she turned to look at Ascot.  
  
"Well, we meet again Miss Umi," Ascot said politely.  
"Why thank you Kas'ion, I apologize about my boyfriend Eagle," Umi said looking down.  
"Oh just call me Ascot, and it's okay about your boyfriend and stuff. Eagle's his name huh? Sounds like a tough guy," Ascot said.  
"Well he kind of is," Umi replied as they both started to feel comfortable around each other.  
  
Just then, Eagle came in, followed by two other new students. (No they aren't Geo and Zazu. They were there earlier.)  
  
"Well Mr. Vision you're late," the teacher said looking at Eagle until she noticed the two other students. "Vision your seating partner's with Mayo. Mr. Kayer, Mr. Kario, you can be each others seating partners. Alright class, this is your first day if school so why don't you get to know your seating partner while you sign in your books and receive your school packets."  
"Yes Mrs. Kuno," the class responded.  
  
Umi suddenly felt the urge to look behind her. She turned seeing Eagle glaring. She could clearly see it was because her seating partner was Ascot. She turned around ignoring him, and got back to fixing her things. Suddenly the first period bell rang.  
  
"Alright class, as it says in your schedule remember that your second period is with me so remember to return here after first period," the teacher said as the class began to leave their seats. "Oh Miss Shidou, Miss Hououji. I hope you don't mind but could you show our two students around. I remember you were here in the tour of our school with Miss Ryuuzaki and some parents. I already asked her if she could show Mr. Kas'ion around so I'm hoping its okay if you show Mr. Lantis Kayer, and Mr. Ferio Kario around."  
  
"Sure Mrs. Kuno," Fuu and Hikaru replied together.  
"Thank you girls," Mrs. Kuno said as both Hikaru and Fuu left with the two students.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay, I know it's short.I HAD EXAMS! and I can't think of what to put next. Please review. ^_^ Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here I am again! ^_^ I feel much better. Thanks for being patient and reviewing. Now that it's Christmas/New Year break I can catch up on my fic writing. I've been working on it. I swear! It's just that somebody in my dad's office keeps using up the prepaid cash for the connection. Anyway, back to the point.WOOHOO! The next chapter's here! ENJOY!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fuu and Hikaru looked at each other nervously as they walked in the hallway.  
  
"Ehem!" Lantis said to clear his throat.  
"Well," Ferio said suddenly to break the ice. "Your names are Hikaru and Fuu right? Could we call you by those?"  
"Sure, everyone calls us by our first names," Hikaru said cheerfully. "Could we call you by your first names?"  
"Yeah, totally. Of course you could," Ferio said nervously.  
  
Just then Hikaru and Fuu saw Umi with Ascot.  
  
"I'm glad she's making new guy friends," Fuu whispered to Hikaru. "When she started dating Eagle, he's been a little too overprotective."  
"Isn't that why she broke up with him in the first place?" Hikaru said humorously as both Fuu and her laughed at their own joke.  
  
Just then Umi noticed Fuu and Hikaru.  
  
"Oh, hey guys! I see Mrs. Kuno asked you to show Ferio and Lantis around too," Umi said as she and Ascot walked over to their side.  
"Yup!" Hikaru said as Fuu just smiled.  
"Well, since we'll all be hanging out together from now on why don't we eat lunch together?" Ascot said cheerfully. "...after second period of course."  
  
All of them laughed.  
  
"Sure," Fuu said.  
"Yeah, the more the merrier," Hikaru added as all of them headed for their first period class.  
  
Somewhere in the hallways.  
  
"Dang it Umi!!" Eagle shouted while heading towards class. "She just has to be so darn stubborn."  
"Ha-ha!! Eagle you have poor taste in women. Among all the hot babes in this school you choose Umi," Geo said smirking.  
"Shut up! Umi's the hottest girl in this school. Since she's popular, I AM now," Eagle said as a group of girls waved to him.  
"Do you actually love her?" Zazu asked out of curiosity. "Duh! No way. A guy like me can't love," Eagle said entering the classroom. "I'm a playa. I don't love girls, girls love me."  
  
After First and Second Period it's now Lunch Break.  
  
BZZZZ!!! The lunch bell rang as everyone headed for the door.  
  
"Ah, finally it's lunch! I'm so hungry."Ferio said as he, Lantis, Umi, Ascot, Fuu and Hikaru walked out the door.  
"Geez man, you're always hungry," Lantis said as they all laughed.  
"Well, we guys have to go buy lunch. Why don't you three find us a nice table," ascot said politely.  
"Leave it to us!" Hikaru said as the three of them went looking for a good table.  
  
Near the counter buying lunch.  
  
"I think it was really nice of those girls to show us around and all," Lantis said. "I really like Hikaru. She's so full of energy."  
"Yeah! Tell me about it," Ferio said. "Fuu is SOOO HOT!"  
  
Lantis shook his head and laughed.  
  
"Ha-ha! Well you guys at least made a good impression. I walked up to Umi and made a complete fool of myself. I really like her but she's got that Eagle guy as her boyfriend," Ascot said.  
"Tough luck man," Ferio said. "You and Umi look good together."  
"Yeah," Lantis agreed as the three of them headed back to look for the table they were going to sit at.  
  
Just then Hikaru saw them. She then started waving her arms in the air to signal where they were.  
  
"Over here guys!!" Hikaru said. "You know, Lantis is such a thoughtful guy. I like him," she said cheerfully to Fuu and Umi.  
  
Fuu laughed.  
  
"Really Hikaru. You just met the guy," Fuu said.  
"Yeah, but he's SOOO CUTE!" Hikaru said with dreamy eyes.  
  
Then Hikaru gave Fuu a malicious smile.  
  
"I bet Ferio thinks your SOOO HOT! He couldn't take his eyes off you during class. You two make a great couple," She said as she nudged Fuu.  
  
Fuu turned all red as Umi and Hikaru laughed.  
  
"You know Umi, it's not too late to dump Eagle and go for Ascot," Hikaru said with her same malicious smile.  
  
Umi dropped her fork at the thought.  
  
"Hikaru!" Umi said all embarrassed. "I can't do that."  
"Why not? You hardly see Eagle anyway since he's always 'busy'," Hikaru said making quotes with her fingers.  
  
Just then Ferio, Lantis and Ascot arrived at the table.  
  
"Sorry we took so long," Lantis said.  
"Yeah, there's traffic from here to the counter," Ferio said with a grin.  
  
Ascot smiled but then he saw Eagle come up behind Umi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay! That's it for now. ^_^ Hope you like it so far. R&R please and feel free with suggestions or anything like that. ^_^ Till the next chapter! Ja ne!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there! Sorry updating was taking so long. I was stuck out of town for 3 days. My parents just like dragging around the world from time to time. With no internet! ^_^ Nice scenery though. Anyway here's the next chapter!! Thanks again!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ascot tried to hide himself by looking down, but Eagle hade already seen him.  
  
"Umi," Eagle began with a cold harsh voice. "We need to talk."  
  
Umi was startled at first but did as commanded.  
  
"Oh boy," Hikaru said with a sigh as she saw Umi follow Eagle to another location.  
"Oh dear," Fuu said with sadness. "They're going to have another fight again."  
"You said it," Hikaru agreed.  
"Is it my fault?" Ascot said with guilt.  
"Of course not Ascot," Fuu said reassuring.  
"Yeah, Ascot don't feel bad," Hikaru said. "Eagle's always like this. It's one of the reasons why Umi broke up with him in the first place."  
"Then why did she go back to him if he's still acting the same?" Ferio asked curiously.  
"Well, to be honest, we wouldn't have let her if she consulted us first," Fuu said. "Eagle is clearly wrong for her."  
"So, then how?" Lantis asked.  
"She fell for the I-can't-live-without-you routine," Hikaru said. "That girl needs someone to protect her from that guy."  
"We've tried, and still are but, there's just so much we can do. Her parents have always liked him," Fuu said.  
  
Ascot stared at Eagle and Umi as they slowly disappeared into the crowd of students.  
  
"I have a funny feeling we shouldn't leave her alone with him right now," Fuu said suddenly. "I'm getting the same vibe. Let's go!" Hikaru said ad she grabbed Fuu by the hand and tried to follow the couple through the crowded hall.  
  
In and empty classroom.  
  
"Alright Umi, just what do you think you're doing eating lunch with that guy?!" Eagle shouted at her.  
  
Umi looked down while her back was leaning against the wall. Then she looked at him with a frown.  
  
"Really Eagle, you're being more childish than before!" Umi yelled back. "I thought you changed. Mrs., Kuno asked me to show him around. Is it a crime if I eat with him and my friends?"  
"Your friends are losers Umi! And just because Mrs. Kuno asked you too doesn't mean you have to do it!" Eagle said furiously.  
"How dare you say that about my friends Eagle!" Umi said raising her voice. "My friends are the only people who comforted me when you hurt me last year. The only reason why you got a second chance was because they were aboard or out of town. My parents can't see through your disguise but my friends surly can!" She said. "I'm glad now I can see the light too!!"  
"Shut up!!" Eagle said as he slapped her.  
  
Umi stayed facing the direction when she got slapped. Her eyes held heavy tears that instantly flowed. She then looked up at Eagle. He shot her with a heartless glare and was about to hit her again when he was interrupted.  
  
"Don't you hit her!" Hikaru said bursting into the room followed by Fuu. "Don't blame her for things that aren't her fault!"  
"Yeah? Well, this is none of your business!!" Eagle said as pushed Hikaru then went out the door.  
  
Fuu and Hikaru glared at him but then threw their attention back to Umi.  
  
"Umi," they said gently as they came closer to comfort her.  
  
Umi looked at them as she began to cry. She then walked closer to them and fell into Fuu's arm as she wept. Hikaru patted her back.  
  
"It'll be okay Umi," Fuu said as Ferio, Lantis, and Ascot entered the room.  
"What a bold guy!" Hikaru said furiously. "To actually hit you on the school campus!"  
"Let's go get an ice pack for that hit," Fuu said gently.  
"Yeah, then well spend the night at your place," Hikaru said trying to cheer Umi up.  
  
Umi nodded and tried to force a smile.  
  
"Thanks guys, I'd like that," Umi said all of them went out the door.  
  
After school, Hikaru and Fuu left to their houses first to pack while the 3 guys and Umi headed for her home.  
  
"You sure it's okay for us to stay at your place Umi?" Ascot asked nervously.  
"Yeah, I mean, the house is big enough for the entire High School to stay and didn't you guys say that you needed more space?" Umi said trying smiling.  
"Well, that's true," Ascot said. "We really appreciate this Umi," Lantis and Ferio said together. "Ha-ha, don't worry about it," Umi said. "Besides I like the company. Fuu and Hikaru are going to stay here from now anyway." "SCORE!!" Lantis and Ferio thought.  
  
When the gang finally arrived at the house, Fuu and Hikaru had arrived. They all got settled into their rooms then after changing into more casual clothes they went into the huge living room (it's as big as a gym! ^_^ She's really rich.).  
  
"Sweet place you got here Umi," Ferio said looking around while grinning.  
"Yeah, you have this all to yourself?" Lantis asked also looking around.  
"Why yes. My parents live in the bigger house next door. They gave this one to me so I could have my privacy," Umi replied.  
  
Just then the door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Umi said automatically.  
"No, Umi it's okay. I got it," Fuu said as she opened the door.  
  
It was Eagle.  
  
"Can I talk to Umi?" Eagle asked giving a please-forgive-me look.  
"She's busy," Fuu responded as she tried to close the door until Eagle pushed it back hard against her, causing her to collide with the wall adjacent from the door.  
"Look here Hououji, butt out of Umi's relationship with me," Eagle said coldly.  
"Hey," Ferio said going down the staircase. "That's no way to treat a lady."  
"Where did you come from?" Eagle said surprised to him.  
  
Before Ferio could respond though, Umi came down also.  
  
"Who is it Fuu? Is it another."Umi trailed off when she was shocked to see it was Eagle.  
"Umi. Babe. I'm sorry about the school thing," Eagle began.  
"Get out of here," Umi said calmly but coldly. "Go away Eagle. I'm not your girl anymore."  
"Babe, let me explain."  
"I don't want to hear it," Umi said firmly.  
"Fine!!" Eagle said angrily as he slammed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Whoa. ^_^ I think that went a little to fast don't you agree? Well anyway, please R&R. Thanks a bunch!! Ja ne!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ya!! ^^; Sorry if it's been a long time since I updating. I haven't had much time to my fics and now that school started. Thanks for the reviews! Anyway, enjoy ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did he hurt you Fuu?" Umi said approaching her friend as Ferio locked the door.  
"Well, when he pushed the door back on me my wrist got caught in the way of the door knob when it was supposed to collide with the wall," Fuu said with a weak smile.  
"Here, let me look at it in the living room," Ferio said leading the way. "I know a good remedy to stop the pain," he added with a smile.  
  
As Ferio took Fuu by the hand and went back up the stairs. Umi slowly followed them.  
  
"I wish, I found the right guy for me...Why am I always caught up in really bad relationships?" Umi thought to herself as she followed them up the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
The first week of school passed b fast and soon it was already the weekend. Umi has avoided Eagle the whole time which makes him really pissed. Ferio has started to put the "moves" on Fuu, while Lantis is taking it slow with Hikaru (no, their not dating yet. Lantis is waiting for the right time. ^_^) Ascot has spent a lot of time with Umi and the two are starting to get closer.  
  
"BRINNG!!!" the last bell rang.  
  
"WOOHOO!!! Weekends!!!" Ferio exclaimed with joy as he left the classroom with Ascot and Lantis. "So, what's our plans going to be?"  
"Well, maybe something will come up. I've got no plans," Lantis said.  
"Me too," Ascot agreed.  
"Hi guys!" Fuu said suddenly from behind. "Going back to house?"  
"Yup," Ascot said cheerfully.  
"Where are Umi and Hikaru?" Lantis asked.  
"Oh, Umi has fencing practice while Hikaru has kendo practice," Fuu replied as they headed for Umi's house.  
"Cool," Ferio said. "So what club are you in?"  
"Well, I'm in the archery team, but tryouts start next week," Fuu said smiling. "What about you guys?"  
"Well, Lantis and I are in the new sword fighting club. It teaches all sorts of fighting techniques and I think they're also going to put up a team to play in the competitions, but it'll also start next week too," Ferio said grinning at Fuu (He's trying to impress her).  
"I'm not in a club yet but, I'm thinking of joining one of the martial art teams," Ascot said.  
"Nice," Fuu said. "It's looks like all of us are involved in some sort of fighting technique," she also added with a laugh.  
  
Then all of them laughed as they continued heading back to Umi's house. A hour and thirty minutes later, Umi and Hikaru finished practice with their teams.  
  
"Alright, bye captain see you again next week!" Hikaru said as she went out the door. "I hope everybody's okay back at Umi's house. I better get home quick!" she said to herself cheerfully as she ran out the hallway as fast as she could.  
  
At the other end of the same hallway...  
  
"Bye! See ya!!" Umi said as she ran out the door. "Whoops that went a little longer then expected. I better get home so nobody will worry."  
  
As the two ran they then collided with one another. "BANG!" ^_^  
  
"Ow," they both said at the same time as they fell backwards.  
"Sorry Hikaru," Umi said smiling. "I'm such a klutz."  
"It's okay, I'm to blame too," Hikaru smiled back as she stood up then helped her friend up.  
"Thanks," Umi said. "Let's hurry back. They might start to worry about us."  
"I agree," Hikaru said as both of them ran together out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well...that's it for now. I know nothing much happened there. Short. Yes, I agree. To be honest, I'm starting to have a writer's block again. (_ Oh no!! ) Anyway, please review and if you have any suggestions feel free. Ja ne!! ^_^; 


End file.
